


Obsession

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a fine line between interest and obsession.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fine line between interest and obsession.

Title: Obsession  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #87: Patience  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: There's a fine line between interest and obsession.

  
~

Obsession

~

He watched him constantly. He had no excuse, really, except that other people watched him, too, so he’d started, and now he couldn’t seem to stop. His friends would have called it obsession, but he knew better than that. This was studying one’s quarry. He was certain it was a sound principle if you wanted to discern how someone thought.

He couldn’t have said why he wanted to know how his arch nemesis thought. He shouldn’t care, should he? Only he did.

So, he exercised patience. He would watch, and learn, and in the end, he would know that man.

~


End file.
